70 Years
by Jaybird9x
Summary: A short one shot of the final moments of Percy Jackson and Nico Di Angelo. Inspired by 7 Years by Lukas Graham. Highly recommend listening to it while reading this story. Please read and review


**Please listen to 7 Years by Lukas Graham for the best experience.**

Seeing Percy Jackson, the greatest demigod to ever live, dying slowly on a hospital bed was heart-wrenching. The seventy three year old son of Poseidon laid quietly as he listened to the soft piano intro of the song playing from his personal music player.

Nico made his way over to the demigod legend slowly, setting his cane down across his lap as he sat down on the chair beside him. A male singer began to sing an equally heart-wrenching song.

_Once I was seven years old my momma told me_

_Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely_

_Once I was seven years old_

Percy grasped Nico's hand, smiling at his old friend. No words needed to be shared, as Lukas Graham did all the talking for them.

_It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger_

_Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker_

Soft bittersweet smiles graced the two demigod's faces as the memories of their first quests, their first relationships, their first battles, sprouted up from their memory banks.

_By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor_

_Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_

_Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me_

_Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely_

Percy couldn't help the snort that left his throat at the word "wife". He sneaks a teasing smirk at the gay Son of Hades. Nico's lips twitch against his will as he recalls Will Solace. The sadness connected to his death didn't even affect the retired Ghost King as he sat next to his closest and oldest friend.

_I always had that dream like my daddy before me_

_So I started writing songs, I started writing stories_

_Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me_

_'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me_

Percy closes his eyes as the memory of rejecting god hood pops into the front of his mind. He had zero regrets in his life, but he still worried about how the world would go on without him.

Percy smiles as his thoughts drift to Annabeth Chase, sighing as he recalled her death two years ago. Old age. Nothing they did could slow it, not that they cared. They would see each other in Elysium anyways.

_Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

_Before the morning sun, when life was lonely _

The entire world knew of his actions thirteen years ago as the Mist fell. Millions of young soldiers, both mortal and divine, came to him every year to give their thanks to him. They asked for him to guide them, help them improve, and impart his wisdom upon them.

_Once I was twenty years old_

_I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure_

_'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major_

_I got my boys with me at least those in favor_

_And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later_

Nico places his other hand over their joined hands, squeezing them tightly as tears began to stream down his wrinkled cheeks. Gods it hurt. It hurt to see his strong friend dying slowly before him. Percy gave him a reassuring smile, the message in his eyes clear. It isn't "goodbye", just "see you later."

_Once I was twenty years old, my story got told_

_I was writing about everything, I saw before me_

_Once I was twenty years old_

_Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold_

_We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming_

Memories of the Giant War and the Argo II surfaced, their hands grasping each other tighter as they both recalled their experiences in Tartarus. Even after all these years, the experiences in the pit never left them. Although, a good thirty years after the Giant War, their memories of the place became fuzzier and almost went forgotten. The magic of the pit prevented that of course, but it was definitely much less memorable.

_I'm still learning about life_

_My woman brought children for me_

_So I can sing them all my songs_

_And I can tell them stories_

Nico wiped the tears from his cheeks and chuckles softly as he remembers the campers. Gods, he hadn't been to camp in almost two decades. He wondered if Chiron was okay. Was Rachel still the Oracle? He knew Thalia was still the lieutenant of the Hunt, as Artemis allowed him and Percy to visit her frequently.

_Most of my boys are with me_

_Some are still out seeking glory_

_And some I had to leave behind_

_My brother I'm still sorry_

Nico's eyes began to leak even more tears as he remembered Bianca's death. He lowered his head, choking on a sob. Percy rubbed the back of his hand, consoling his friend.

_Soon I'll be sixty years old, my daddy got sixty-one_

_Remember life and then your life becomes a better one_

Memories of their fathers brought tears to their eyes. They both had been bested in combat a few decades ago, and were currently reforming in the pit. The demigods grasped each other's hand tighter, neither wanting to die alone.

_I made a man so happy when I wrote a letter once_

_I hope my children come and visit, once or twice a month_

_Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I think the world is cold_

_Or will I have a lot of children who can warm me_

_Soon I'll be sixty years old_

Neither of the demigods had any kids. They didn't want their children to grow up in the harsh world they had. They knew it was for the best. It still hurt to see only each other as they were dying.

As Lukas sung the previous line again, the nurses of the hospital rushed their way into the room, before being forced out by Percy's power. Nothing would prevent them from joining their loved ones. Not this time.

_Once I was seven years old, momma told me_

_Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely_

As both their eyes began to lose their light, Percy gave his greatest friend one last smile, and the image of Nico's brightest smile was the last thing the legendary demigod saw.

_Once I was seven years old_

The world felt the death of the two greatest demigods, and everyone mourned together. The entire world paused their fighting, stopped their arguments, and bowed their heads in respect to the men who saved them so many times.


End file.
